


Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

by straightnfast



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove is His Own Warning, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Cuckolding, Dominance, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Fluff, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Submission, Threats of Violence, if you're here for smut it's in chapter 5, this might be the best thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightnfast/pseuds/straightnfast
Summary: You're dating Steve Harrington, who only cares about himself. And much to your dismay, he won't take your relationship to the next level. Billy offers you a solution.~*~this work involves some violent undertones as well as a non-consensual viewer present. if that bothers you, please feel free not to go any further.~*~
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You, Steve Harrington/You
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back  
> back again  
> i am back  
> enjoy da story  
> oh my fuck guys. billy looks so good when he plays basketball. im an absolute slut for mean billy.  
> also you ever notice how all my works are song titles? its no coincidence. all these songs should be listened to while reading if you reeeeally wanna get into it

Steve Harrington was a douche.  
Despite how well liked he was by the entire school, the “King of Hawkins High” was ignorant and selfish. You’d been seeing him for a few weeks, and in those few weeks you had made out more times than you could count, and you’d given him many handjobs and blowjobs. But he never wanted to take things to the next level, let alone pleasure you. You’d dropped hundreds of hints, hoping he was ready to take the plunge, but he stayed totally oblivious. Maybe all the fumes from his hair gel were making him stupid. Or, maybe you were stupid for not being up front with him about your feelings. You decided to push your luck, or rather lack thereof, and hope Steve would be willing to go further than a brief makeout session and a blowjob in his car. You pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing:  
  


_Steve,_

_Meet me under the bleachers after gym._

_You won’t want to miss out ;)_

_xoxo_

_— you know who_ _♥_

You dropped the note in his locker, and made your way to the gymnasium to surprise him.

The heavy metal door creaked as you pushed it open. You quietly dashed under the bleachers, sneaking by the coach and the players. Luckily, everyone was preoccupied by the sounds of a whistle, sneakers squeaking along the floor, and the rubber ball making contact with the ground. You peeked through the slots to find your boyfriend facing off against none other than Billy Hargrove. You knew his name, that he was new, that he was in your science class, and you had heard some of the other girls gossiping about how yesterday he made an incredible under-the-leg shot during basketball. But that was about the extent of your knowledge of him. But as you quickly started to learn, he was built well. You took notice of how his sweaty, tanned skin glistened as the light rays pouring in from the gym window hit his figure in all the right spots, illuminating the outline of a still-forming 6-pack on his torso. _Steve doesn’t even have a 6-pack_ , you thought. You watched Billy hold Steve back and steal the ball as Steve attempted to intercept it. But Billy was too fast, and was able to keep it out of his grasp. Billy laughed and taunted your boyfriend while dribbling the ball.  
“Haha, alright! Alright, alright! ‘King Steve _,_ King Steve’ everyone! I like it—you’re playing _tough_ today.”  
“Jesus, do you ever stop talking, man? Come on!”  
Billy laughed again. “What, you afraid the coach is gonna bench you now that I’m here? Huh?” And with that, Billy rammed into Steve with his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. You winced watching your boyfriend writhe in pain. Billy held the ball then made a swift jump, and perfectly put it through the hoop with his right arm. Then, Billy did something seemingly uncharacteristic.

He made his way over to Steve and stuck his hand out, which Steve grabbed. Billy got close to his face and appeared to say something to him. You couldn’t hear what he was saying, but instead of helping him up like you thought he was going to do, Billy slammed him back into the floor and walked away. With that, Coach blew his whistle, signaling the boys to get to the showers before class ended.

You waited about 5 minutes before Steve came out of the shower and made his way to meet you under the bleachers. He was less chipper than usual.  
“Hey, pretty lady. What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I wanted to surprise you. Figured we could... _you know_.” You hoped he was finally picking up on what you were putting down.  
“Oh,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know babe. I’m just _really_ tired from basketball today, you know? I was pretty busy uh...destroying the new guy.” Steve was unaware you had been there the whole time, watching _him_ be destroyed by the new guy instead.  
“Oh, come on. Don’t worry about him. Besides, it’s been awhile since we did anything. I miss your lips,” you said with a pout, not wanting to call his bluff out of fear he wouldn’t be in the mood to do anything. You knew Steve wasn’t very fond of Billy. He had confided in you that he previously called Steve a bitch during gym yesterday. But what you were unaware of is how Billy had continued to taunt and mock Steve in the showers, which made Steve feel even more emasculated. But he wasn’t about to let you know that.  
“I’m really sorry, babe. I just need to take a little break. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” And instead of a kiss goodbye, Steve walked away. You felt the color leave your face. He wouldn’t even _kiss_ you.

_Maybe it was time to give up on Steve._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, according to the wiki, mrs. ratliff is one of hopper's former teachers and guess what! in this story, she's still alive teaching the kids at hawkins high. how incredible. just imagine a very mean, old bag of bones yelling at the students. for me, i picture my 8th grade algebra teacher

The next day, you walked into science class. As you made your way to your desk in the very back of the room, you noticed a jean-clad giant with hair as nice as, if not nicer than Steve’s, sitting in your spot. It was Billy.   
“Um, you’re in my seat.”  
“Am I? Sorry. Didn’t see your name on it. Why don’t you tell me it so I can write it down, and maybe I won’t forget it next time?” He flashed his icy blue eyes at you. _Was he flirting?_  
You told him your name.   
“Beautiful. Rolls off my— _the_ , tongue, so well.”  
“Thanks, I guess.”  
“Wait a minute,” he repeated your name. “Aren’t you Steve’s girl? I hear a lot of things about you.”  
“Uh, yeah, kinda. What are you talking about?” People knew you and Steve were an item, but you didn’t think there was anything to gossip about.

“They say he can’t get it up for you. That true?” He looked at you inquisitively.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.”  
“Ah, I see. Playing hard to get. Or, maybe you’re covering for him. Maybe he’s gay. Wouldn’t that be something?”   
“Yeah, well, he’s not gay, so can you drop it?”   
“Alright, alright.” He stood up from your desk and walked to the one behind it. “I’ll get out of your hair. But I’ll tell you one thing right now: there’s plenty of bitches in the sea. If he can’t get it up for any of ‘em, that’s on him. But me,” he said as he lowered his voice, “I have no problem in that area.”   
“Good to know,” you rolled your eyes at him as class began.

Mrs. Ratliff was old as shit so it was hard to follow what she was saying half the time. It appeared she was rambling about an upcoming lab assignment. But you weren’t paying attention due to you and Billy’s previous conversation echoing through your head. 

_Just because Steve and I haven’t been intimate doesn’t mean he’s gay,_ you thought. _Maybe he’s saving himself. Lots of guys do that. What does Billy know?_

Your thought was interrupted by the sound of Mrs. Ratliff calling your name repeatedly.   
“Sorry, Mrs. Ratliff. What were you saying?”   
“I said, you will be partnered with our new student, Mister Hargrove. Show him some of that ‘Hawkins Hospitality,’ yes?” You were in disbelief. You didn’t want to work with Billy. Steve _hated_ him, and he had only been here for three days! But then, you remembered Billy’s words, and the image of his well-toned body in the gym replayed in your mind. Then, you started thinking about it. What _if_ you left Steve for Billy? Steve was scrawny, while Billy was strong. Steve was sweet, and you liked spending time with him, despite his lack of wanting to be intimate, and his douche-yness. Billy, however, was a douche in a different way. You remembered how fired up he got in the gym, how he seemed to take charge of those around him. You felt a fire of your own build up in your stomach just thinking about it. And you were snapped out of it again by Mrs. Ratliff trying to get your attention.

“Are you hearing me, young lady?”  
“Yes, yes, sorry. Hospitality, got it.” 

After Mrs. Ratliff was done assigning lab partners, she instructed everyone to begin making plans to work on the project together. You turned to Billy.  
“Well, since we’re gonna be partners, you wanna start working on the assignment after school?”   
“Sure, but I’ll tell you right now you’re gonna be doing most of the work.”   
“Fine. You’d probably just mess it up anyway.”   
“Easy, amiga. I’m just messing around. Where do you wanna go?”   
“Um, how about the library?” You figured it was a fine spot.   
“Sounds good to me.”   
You pulled out another piece of paper and pencil and began writing another note.

_Steve,_

_I’ll be a little late to your car after school. I’ve gotta work on a lab assignment in the library. See you later._

_xoxo_

_— your pretty lady_ _♥_

You turned to Billy again. 

“You ready?”  
“Just waiting on you. Also, I’ll be honest, I don’t know where jack shit is in this school, well, besides the gym, the cafeteria, and the girl’s bathroom.”   
“That’s...gross. But you can walk with me. I’ll show you where the library is.” You got up and Billy followed you outside the door. 

As the two of you made your way to the library, you asked about how he was liking the school. He didn’t care for idle chit-chat though, and brushed it off with quick and simple answers. It was a bit unpleasant for you. You rounded the corner at the end of the science hall and came to a halt at Steve’s locker. 

“Why’d you stop?” Billy asked. You held up the note in your hand. 

“It’s for Steve. I write him notes in between classes.”   
“Let me see,” he said as he snatched the note from your hands.   
“Hey! Give that back!” You balled your hand into a fist and hit him on the bicep as he began reading your note.

“ _Your pretty lady,”_ he said in a mockingly high-pitched voice. “Aw, how lame is that? The most boring pet name ever. _Sheesh_ , is that what he calls you? Dude must really be a virgin then.” You snatched the note back and quickly shoved it through the locker slot.   
“I told you to stop making fun of him!” You were starting to consider asking Mrs. Ratliff to give you a new partner. Billy threw his hands up, as if to surrender.

“Relax, relax! It’s all fun and games here.” You rolled your eyes and stomped off as he followed you to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, that's right. its the dialogue from the season 3 pool scene being spoken by season 2 Billy. alternative universe baby. ohhh billy. i like your funny words, magic man. also, i made tommy a supporting character and gave him the trait of not being very smart. u kno, comic relief and all that. he's basically just a henchman. not very different from the show character lmao

The two of you sat at a table tucked away in a back corner of the room. It was quiet, except for the sound of the occasional page turning. You got out your notebook and a pen to begin planning out your assignment. 

“Okay, I’ll be honest, I wasn’t really listening to Mrs. Ratliff, so what exactly is our assignment on?” You asked him, trying to break the tension.

“Your guess is as good as mine, sweetheart. I wasn’t paying attention either.”  
“Are you—why didn’t you—you know what? It doesn’t matter. I’ll ask Carol later,” you said, closing your notebook and setting the pen on top of it. “I need a break from science anyway.”  
“You got something on your mind, sweets? ‘Cause something seems to be troubling you.” Billy was playing with fire. And all the stress from school and Steve not fulfilling you was about to ignite you.

“It’s...nothing. I’m just...frustrated.”  
“I knew there was something. Talk to me. It’s Harrington, isn’t it? Not quite being a ‘king’ to his queen?” He said mockingly.

“God, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, because I’m sure you can’t keep a secret. But no, okay? He’s not. I thought he’d wanna...sleep with me. But he won’t. All he wants to do is makeout and get his dick sucked. It’s like he doesn’t even care about my pleasure.” You had been dying to get it off your chest for so long. You don’t know why it was so easy for you to confide in Billy. Maybe because he was the first person who sensed something was wrong.

“Hey, I can keep a secret,” he said as he made a gesture of locking up his mouth with a key. “I’ll keep it between us, I promise. And for the record, I don’t know why the little bitch won’t do you. Because I know I _definitely_ wouldn’t deny you like that.” You blushed, and he noticed.

“Aw, you all red in the face for me? Cute.”  
“Shut up. I knew it was a mistake to tell you.” You instantly regretted your decision.

“You know, I saw him leave you in the gym the other day. I wouldn’t do that to you. I would’ve fucked you right then and there, in front of everybody.” Your eyes widened, though not from his sexual comment (at first), but from his knowledge that you were in the gym, waiting for Steve.  
“Wait, you saw me? Us? How?”

“I saw you come in and sneak under the bleachers. And I watched Harrington walk _to_ said bleachers, then bail. Why would anybody need to go under some bleachers? It wasn’t that hard to put two and two together.”  
“Well shit, I thought I got through unnoticed. Guess that spot is a bust now.” Billy leaned in and spoke low. 

“You know princess, if you’re mad at your boyfriend, I could help you get back at him. Plus, I know a few spots for... _getting revenge_.” He shot you a wink and a sly grin. “Shall we say...tomorrow _?_ After school?” You thought about his offer. But then realized that would be cheating. And you didn’t want to hurt Steve like that.

“You mean, cheat? You want me to cheat on Steve?”  
“No, no no no. I’m talking about giving you a lesson in _fulfilling_ your needs.  
“I’m sorry—I can’t.”  
“Can’t what, have fun?” He gave a small chuckle. You blushed again and looked down at the table.

“No, I just, uh...I don’t think I need any lessons.” That fiery feeling returned, this time making its way down between your thighs.  
“Oh, you see, I think you _do_. I just don’t think that you’ve had the right teacher.”  
“I-uh,” you said, hesitating because you didn’t know how to confess to Billy you were still a virgin, though you wondered if he could tell.

“It...will be...so... _worth it_. Come on, whaddya say?” He said, eagerly awaiting your response.

“...Okay.” 

You knew there was no going back now.

After your deal in the library, Billy parted ways with you. He walked out to the parking lot and found Tommy waiting by his car.  
“So? You get busy with the princess yet?” Tommy asked. Billy shook his head and pulled out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it.  
“Tomorrow, after school. Gonna show Harrington who _really_ runs this place.” He took a long drag of the cigarette and exhaled slowly, the smoke gliding between his chiseled lips. Billy was not one to let someone else steal his spotlight. He had to be in control, had to make sure everyone knew he was #1. He had a surefire plan that was gonna drive Steve’s reputation to the ground. Unbeknownst to you, however, was what that plan was.  
He pulled out a pen and a piece of paper he snagged from a book in the library and handed it to Tommy.

“Here, I need you to write something down for me in the girliest handwriting you can.”  
“No way dude, I’m not writing some stupid looking note.”

“Do it, or I’ll tell everybody you pissed yourself at the Halloween party.” Tommy begrudgingly grabbed the pen and paper.  
“Fine, whatever.”

After Tommy was finished writing, he handed Billy the paper to read it over.

Steve,

Come by room 288 after school. I want to talk about something.

xoxo

—your prety lady

“Tommy, you dumb fuck. ‘Pretty’ has two T’s, not one,” Billy spat. “You gotta rewrite this.”  
“No, look,” Tommy said as he scrawled on the paper. “You can hardly tell now.”

Billy glanced at the note. Tommy had written a small “t” that had intersected the “y.”  
“Jesus, man. What the fuck.” Billy laughed out of frustration.  
“Who gives a shit? The princess probably can’t spell anyway.”  
“I’m sure she can spell a hell of a lot better than you can.”  
“Whatever dude. What’s the plan?” Tommy crossed his arms and leaned against the Camaro. Billy opened his trunk then held up the note.  
“We put this in Harrington’s locker. After school, you wait outside the door for him, hang back a bit, then jump him and tie his arms up with this,” Billy said as he handed Tommy some bungled up rope from the trunk. “Bring him into the classroom and put his ass in a chair. Make sure no one sees you. Oh, and maybe use this to keep him quiet.” Billy grabbed a roll of duct tape from the trunk and handed it to Tommy.

“This is gonna be sick,” he said, almost jumping with excitement.  
“Yeah, so long as you don’t screw it up. Now get the fuck out of here. My step-sister’s coming.”  
“Later, dude.” 

Billy gave a final approving nod to Tommy and bid him goodbye. All that was left to do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to apologize to the steve stans i love mama steve but the whole point of this is that steve has not yet redeemed himself, and billy is the lesser of two evils. which should like, never be the case. yet here we are

The next day arrived, and you were feeling anxious. You couldn’t even bear to eat breakfast. The thought of betraying your boyfriend by fucking his worst enemy was a lot to process. But something in you was pushing you to do it. The devil on your shoulder had convinced you that you needed this, and that this would absolve you of any doubts you had. It still didn’t feel quite right though.

At lunch, you grabbed your tray of food that you knew you were too anxious to eat, and made your way to Steve’s table. But someone grabbed your arm and yanked you aside, nearly causing you to spill everything on your tray. It was Billy, wearing his signature jean on jean combo, and a clean, white shirt.

“So, you ready for later, princess?” He whispered in your ear.

“Are you crazy? Steve is right over there, he could see us!”  
“Oh, my bad. You still haven’t told him we were partners yet, huh? Guess he’ll have to find out the hard way.”  
“Billy, stop. I’m already gutted just thinking about it. You said this would be between us. You promised.”

“You should know by now I love to tease you.” Billy grabbed a muffin from your tray and placed it onto his. “You’d better make sure you eat up. You’re gonna need a _lot_ of energy for later.” He winked and walked away.

Though he was right that you needed to eat, you couldn’t stomach it. How hurt Steve would be if he ever found out what you and Billy did, or even talked about, was all you could think of as you got closer to him.

“Hey, you!” He said as you sat down across from him.

“Hi, Steve.”  
“...That’s it? Just a _hi, Steve_? Not a _hey, baby_?” Steve looked disappointed. _Uh-oh_. He could tell something was up.

“Sorry, I’ve just got a lot on my mind, this whole assignment thing. I really gotta pay more attention in class.”  
“Oh yeah, I heard about that. You never told me who your partner was.”  
“Oh! It’s...umm…” You hesitated to answer. _Was it a good idea to tell Steve that Billy was my lab partner_? You were pretty sure you’d puke all over the floor if Steve had the slightest idea of what was going on.  
“Umm?” Steve said.

“Umm...ma. Uma! Some girl named Uma.” _Nice save. Not._

“Uma? I don’t know any ‘Umas’ at this school.”  
“I didn’t know she existed until recently, either.” It wasn’t _technically_ a lie.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking about yesterday, you know, under the bleachers. And I was wondering…” Steve began. 

“Yeah?” You blurted out in excitement. _Was Steve finally coming around?_

“...if you wanted to give me a quickie later since you didn’t get to yesterday.” Your jaw nearly hit the floor. Of course Steve wasn’t coming around. You silently wished Billy had knocked some sense into him when he pummeled him the other day. But instead of actually inflicting pain onto your boyfriend, you gritted your teeth.

“Sure. How about after school?” This was the last straw. You were tired of waiting. The only thing you didn’t mind waiting for was your rendezvous with Billy later. It would serve Steve right for not appreciating you. _Bullshit_ , you thought, _this dude is full of absolute bullshit. Our whole relationship is bullshit._

“Oh yeah. Don’t you have something you need to talk to me about, too?” _What was he talking about? Did he know?_ _  
_“Um, I mean...I’ve got some things on my mind, yeah,” you told him, withholding the truth.

“Well, it’s nothing to do with me, right?”  
“No, of course not.” You lied through your teeth. 

“Oh thank god. I know that probably sounded stupid, like, _of course it’s not you, silly!_ ” He laughed. “Well, whatever it is, we better save it for later.” Poor naive Steve. It was like he was trapped in his own little bubble where only he existed, and only he mattered. With times like this, he made it too easy for you to want to hurt his feelings.

The hours seemed to have passed by so quickly. You were still reeling over you and Steve’s previous conversation. But the anger quickly turned to lust as soon as Billy waltzed into science class. 

“Hey, beautiful. You feeling ready, now? ‘Cause it’s almost time to clock out,” Billy said, tapping his watch.

“You know what? I think I am.” Thoughts of Steve quickly dissipated. The only thing on your mind now was how _good_ it would feel to get back at him for not being more considerate of your relationship. You’d been feeling pretty damn hard done by Steve, and you needed to have some fun. Billy was right after all.

“So, where are you taking me?” You asked him.

“Room 288.”

“288? Isn’t that the old science lab in the basement?” The school basement was dark and dusty as hell. It didn’t seem like a very pleasant place to get busy.

“Yeah. It’s a real quiet spot. No windows. And no one ever comes in there. So you don’t have to worry about anything.” The fact that no one ever went down there was a bit worrisome to you. Not out of fear of getting caught, but out of slight fear of being completely alone with Billy.  
“I guess…”  
“Listen, princess. You just sit back, and let me take care of everything. I’m gonna make sure you’re satisfied. I can guarantee it’ll be like nothing you’ve ever experienced before.” Now _that_ was an understatement. But you didn’t say anything. Instead, you dropped your gaze to the floor and blushed again, hoping Billy would say something and slice through the thick silence. He clicked his tongue and widened his eyes as he realized why you refrained from answering.

“Oh, shit! You haven’t popped your cherry yet! Harrington’s probably too much of a pussy to do anything,” he said as he grabbed your chin with his hand, tilting it upward so you could look at him.

“But I’m not.”

Your exchange with Billy was quickly interrupted by the sound of Mrs. Ratliff. You turned to look at her as Billy set his hand in his lap.

“Mister Hargrove, you may be new, but surely you’ve settled in enough to know we keep our hands to _ourselves_ in this classroom.” 

“Sorry, teach. Won’t happen again.” Billy said. You could hear the subtle sarcasm in his tone, knowing it was most certainly going to happen again. In about 30 minutes, in fact. You were a mixture of anxiety and excitement. Your insides felt like a million butterflies were fluttering around. And as class came to an end, those butterflies felt like they had been set on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the dirtiest thing ive ever written. like holy SHIT. also, billy is never gonna be wearing underwear and his junk is always gonna smell like cologne. sorry hunnies, i don't make the rules

Here you were, about to cheat on your douchebag boyfriend, Steve, with his worst enemy, Billy. Your adrenaline was pumping, and it had you constantly looking over your shoulder to make sure Steve was nowhere near by. If he caught you before you even started, you’d feel even more ashamed than if he had caught you in the middle of it. 

Just as Billy had promised, no one was in sight. It was just the two of you. He opened the door and ushered you in, closing it behind the both of you, sealing you inside the dingy old lab. He flipped the light switch. Dust was caked on the ceiling, and cobwebs had formed in the corners. You set your books and your bag on the floor next to the lab table that was the least dirty looking. 

“Hop on up here,” he said as he patted the table. You obliged him, placing your hands onto the edge of the table and pushed yourself up, twisting back around so you were sitting facing Billy with your legs dangling. You locked eyes with him as he moved in between your legs. He put his hands up through the bottom of your sweater, feeling every bit of skin underneath it. Then, he pulled your sweater up to your chest, and took your breasts out from your bra. You shuddered as his cold thumbs brushed over your nipples, instantly making them erect.  
“You alright, there?” he asked as he broke eye contact, looking down at your chest.

“Sorry, your hands are kind of...chilly.” Despite the low temperature in the room, your cheeks were flaming.

“Maybe I need to warm them up,” he said as he began pawing at your tits, occasionally rolling your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing them with the perfect amount of pressure. He leaned down to twirl his tongue around one of your nipples, then switched sides. Then he brought his face to yours and slid his tongue between your lips, a welcome invasion to your mouth. Your tongue met his wet kiss, and this move elicited a groan from both of you.

“You having fun yet, princess?”  
“Yeah, I’d say so.”  
“Uh-uh. I need _proof_ ,” he growled. He backed away from between your legs and closed them, then undid your jeans and slid them off. All that remained on your lower body were your Adidas and your panties. Billy stared into your eyes, mouth agape, and slid a hand underneath the band of your underwear, then cupped your sex in his hand. He took his thumb and began rubbing small circles on your clit. It was the most pleasure you’d ever felt in your entire life. His other fingers prodded at your already wet slit. He stopped rubbing and pushed a finger through, gently petting the top of your insides. The pressure felt intense. He carefully took his finger out and held up his hand in between you two. It was coated in a mixture of clear and white fluid.

“ _Proof_ ,” he said confidently. “Now open your mouth for me.” You did as you were told and he put his wet finger into your mouth. You closed your lips around it.

“Good, you know how to listen to instructions. Now taste it.”

You swirled your tongue around his thick finger, the salty tinge of your fluid mixing with your saliva. When he felt you were satisfied, he removed his finger with a _pop_. He took your underwear completely off so he could get a better angle to finger you. You leaned back onto your elbows and watched as he closed three of his fingers together, leaving two ready to poke through your entrance.  
“This might hurt a little. But don’t worry, it’ll feel _so good_ after you get used to it.” You nodded as he entered you with two fingers now instead of one. You watched as he pumped his fingers in and out of you slowly. You bit your bottom lip out of pleasure, and he took it as a sign that you could take a little more. He put his thumb over your clit again as he added a third finger inside you and made a “come hither” motion. Billy groaned as you squeezed around his fingers. Then he removed his hand from you, placed it into his own mouth, and sucked your juices off.

“Mm, I think you’re ready for your next lesson,” he said as he held his dry hand out for you to grab, and helped you off the table. “Get on your knees.”

You obeyed him and knelt down, waiting for him to give you your next set of instructions.

“I’m sure you’re an expert in this area. Take it out,” he commanded. Your eyes lowered to meet the very visible bulge in his pants, which was fighting the fibers of his jeans to be released. You unzipped him and pulled his pants down, only to find he wasn’t wearing any underwear. As you studied his freed member, you got a very strong whiff of Paco Rabanne cologne.

Having now seen both of their dicks, the most obvious difference between Billy and Steve was their sizes. Steve was long, which was good, especially for deep-throating, but it was skinny. There wasn’t much there in terms of width. Billy, on the other hand, was well-endowed. He wasn’t as long as Steve, but what he lacked in length, he made up for in girth. It widened slightly above the midpoint of his shaft, then tapered off to a proportionate head matching the rest of the shaft. It was certainly an intoxicating sight.

“Well? What are you waiting for? You wanted to whore around, so start sucking it like the good little slut you are,” Billy sneered, looking down at you with a sinister gaze. You didn’t mean to anger him. You figured you’d better make up for it by giving him head better than you give Steve. You grabbed his cock with your hand and placed the other one on his thick thigh for balance. You took him into your mouth and swirled your tongue around the head. But Billy was still feeling impatient, so he grabbed your hair and pushed you down further until his cock hit the back of your throat. With one hand in your hair and the other under your chin, holding your jaw open, he started fucking your face. It was incredibly wet and sloppy. Every time he pulled out, a string of spit would break off and fall onto your chin. He threw his head back in pleasure and exhaled deeply. You felt him pull your head off his dick to let you get some air and you took the opportunity to lick the underside of him, dragging your tongue along the seam between his cum-filled sack while you continued to pump him with the hand not on his thigh. He groaned at the sensation.  
“Fuck, princess. No wonder Harrington didn’t wanna fuck. You got some serious mouth skills.” His praise sent a wave of arousal between your thighs, and you could tell you were getting wetter by the second. He backed away and you pulled off his groin. He grabbed your hands and pulled you to your feet.

“Now for the final lesson. Bend over the table.” You did as he instructed and leaned across the table on your elbows.

“No, princess. _All the way over_ ,” he said as he pushed you down into the table, twisting your head and holding it so it was flat against the surface, facing towards the door. Billy kicked his pants off and spread your legs with his knee. He grabbed your arms with his free hand and held them behind your back, then bent over on top of you and whispered in your ear.

“If you want my cock, you have to beg for it.” You were a bit caught off guard at this.

“Please, fuck me Billy.”  
“Come on, you can do better than that. _Beg for it_ ,” he gritted.  
“Please, Billy. I need to get fucked _so_ bad. I want you to make me come all over your huge cock. I’m desperate for it.”

“Good girl. Let’s see how desperate you really are,” he said. He glided the head of his dick up and down your slit, occasionally prodding at your clit with it. The sensation sent shivers up your spine and a fire to your lower belly. 

“Looks like you really do need it.” And with that, you felt a strange, uncomfortable _pop_ , then an immense pressure as Billy slowly entered you. He pulled out once he was about 2 inches in. He only went in a little bit at a time, adding more each time he went back in, until finally your pussy had stretched enough to accommodate him. The sensation was unlike anything you had ever felt before.

“Holy fuck, Billy, I swear you’re gonna tear me apart,” you groaned.

“That’s not even the best part,” he said as he prepared to thrust at a proper pace. He started pumping into you and the feeling of his cock gliding against the walls of your cunt had you seeing stars. Your eyes rolled back in pleasure. Billy’s breathing picked up with each thrust.  
“I can feel your pussy tightening around my cock. You’re such a slut for me, aren’t you, princess?” He breathed. 

“Yes, god! Don’t fucking stop!” You nearly screamed in between your constant moaning. You felt like you were in a trance, like you were in an entirely new dimension, where it was just you and Billy.

Suddenly, the door to the lab swung open. You gasped at the sight of Steve being shoved into the room by Tommy.  
“Steve!” You cried out. He was tied up and had duct tape covering his mouth. You couldn’t believe this. Billy had betrayed you. He promised that no one would know you agreed to fuck him. And of course, out of all people to find out, it had to be Steve. 

He was frantically trying to speak but it just came out as muffled noises. Your eyes followed them as Tommy moved Steve to a chair placed in front of the lab table where Billy was fucking you. Tommy then bound Steve’s legs to the chair so he was immobile.  
“Take the tape off. Make sure he doesn’t scream,” Billy said through heavy breaths. Tommy peeled off the tape on Steve’s face and pulled out a switchblade. He clicked a button and the blade flipped out, hovering near Steve’s neck under his jaw. Steve tilted his head to the side to avoid being cut.

“Well, well, well, look who decided to join us,” Billy taunted. “What’re you doing here, amigo? Oh, that’s right, you must have got my _note._ ”  
“Get the fuck off of her.” Steve spoke low but he was fuming.  
“You know, I would tell you to do something about it, but it looks like you’ve got your _hands tied._ ” Billy gave a big belly laugh and picked up the pace of his thrusting.

“Shut the fuck up, Hargrove.”  
“Tommy, go stand outside and be lookout. I need a moment alone with just me and Stevie.” Tommy lowered his knife and left the room.

“I swear to God, I’m gonna fucking kill you for taking her against her will,” Steve spat.  
“Oh, really? That’s interesting, because she came here of her own accord.” Steve’s expression changed from anger to shock. Billy yanked your hair back and tilted your head up, forcing you to look at Steve as he fucked you. He leaned over next to your ear and glared at Steve.

“Tell him how you begged for my cock like the good little slut you are.”

“Are you serious?” Steve asked, with his voice sounding weak, like it was going to break.

“Steve, I—I didn’t—” you began, but you were interrupted by Billy slapping your ass with much force.  
“Tell him the truth. Tell him how you wanted to fuck me to get back at him for not screwing you. Tell him how desperate you were to feel my cock buried in your _tight_... _sopping_... _wet_... _pussy_ ,” Billy said exaggeratedly, enunciating each word as if he was out of breath. In between the pauses, the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping together.

“Is it true?” Steve’s voice got louder with anger. You hesitated.

“It was...hard to say no to him.”

Steve kept his crushed gaze on you. He didn’t close his eyes. It was like a car crash, and he just couldn’t look away. But watching your boyfriend be forced to witness you getting dominated the way you had wanted him to take you made you feel something. It made you feel powerful, despite the slight feeling of guilt within you. 

You could feel Billy start to speed up. He grunted, getting louder with each thrust. Your body must have liked the change in pace, because your legs started to buckle. You could feel an intense wave of pleasure start to overtake you. 

“Oh my god, oh my fucking god, it feels so fucking good!” You struggled to get the words out amidst the onslaught of your orgasm. Your eyes rolled back into your head, and your entire body shook and for a brief moment. The whole world disappeared as you rode out the tidal wave of your climax. Billy felt your pussy spasm rapidly around his dick, and he knew his own orgasm was approaching as well. His breathing became much more heavy, and he started groaning.

“Oh, fuck. You see that, Harrington? She’s coming on my cock. I bet your little dick could never make her do that.” Every word was like daggers to Steve’s heart. He was beyond dead inside. He had no more fight left in him. ‘King Steve’ knew Billy had finally taken his crown.

When Billy felt your orgasm end, he pulled you up and walked you over in front of Steve. He pushed you down to your knees again.

“Open your mouth and stick your tongue out. I want him to watch you swallow my load,” Billy said as he grabbed the back of Steve’s head with one hand and forced it down so he was looking straight at your open tongue, eagerly waiting for Billy's cum. With a few aggressive pumps, Billy was groaning as he spilt his seed onto your tongue. Some of it ended up around your mouth, which you lapped up.  
“Now swallow,” Billy commanded, and you obliged, feeling his hot cum slide down your throat, leaving a burning sensation.

“What a good cockslut you are,” he said as he patted the top of your head. He then beckoned Tommy by knocking on the door and he came back in, switchblade in hand.  
“Cut him loose.” 

Billy pulled his pants up while Tommy took the blade to the ropes binding Steve. Once they fell to the floor, Billy grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so they were face-to-face.

“Listen to me _very carefully_ , Harrington. If you tell _anyone_ about this, I’ll gut you like a fish. Do you hear me?” Steve answered as if he had given up on life itself.

“I hear you.” And with that, he left the room, defeated and emasculated.

You were feeling a bit dazed as you put your clothes back on. And despite the aftertaste of Billy’s salty cum burning your throat, you realized something:

Revenge tasted pretty sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wow im pretty sure this single chapter was longer than all of my previous works combined LMAO  
> the idea for this whole story came to me just imagining how kinda powerful it would feel to have a former lover watch me get *ahem* railed by a very domineering person, and who better than ol billy to fulfill that feeling eh?  
> anyway, i tried to keep details about reader vague so the story could better cater to your imagination<3 i hope you enjoyed!!! feedback is always appreciated!!!


End file.
